25 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 04:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Żądło skorpiona, odc. 1 (Scorpion's Sting); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Loteria, odc. 6 (The Lottery); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i maszyna pogody, odc. 26 (Rupert and the Weather Machine); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:25 BBC w Jedynce - Wielka Rafa Koralowa. cz. 2. Od rafy po lasy deszczowe (Great Barier Reef) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Operacja Życie - odc. 14; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia wielkopolska - kefir; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5781 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5781); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 3. Bezkresny błękit (South Pacific) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2590; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2591; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5782 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5782); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2592; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Klan - odc. 2406 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 70 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Kucyk i Laleczki, odc. 50 (Dapple and the dolls); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Wielki Test Ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:55 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Mój tata jest w ciąży (My Dad is Pregnant); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Anna Keel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Dynastia Tudorów III - odc. 8/8 (The Tudors III, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA, Irlandia, Kanada (2008); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 70 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Lustro; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Iwanowski; wyk.:Tomasz Mędrzak, Tatiana Sosna - Sarno, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz - Lutkiewicz, Anna Wojton, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Wiesław Drzewicz, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Krzysztof Zakrzewski, Maria Chwalibóg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Mój tata jest w ciąży (My Dad is Pregnant); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Notacje - Krzysztof Pomian. Pocałujcie mnie w....; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 53 - Czubatkowa polana; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 54 - Narkoman; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 150; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 7 Urok dojrzałego mężczyzny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zielonogórskie Klimaty; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 886 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Islandia - wyspa kontrastów (Ultimate journeys: Island); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jóhann Sigfusson; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 75 "Przelotne miłostki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 76 "Nowoczesna rodzinka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 5/13 (Three Rivers s. I ep. 5 Alone Together); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/72; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 887 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 969; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 705; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 20 (Lie to me s. II ep. 7 (Black Friday)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Jeźdźcy pustyni (Desert riders. Child Camel Jockeys); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Victor Sarin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Oficer - odc. 8/13 - Towarzysze broni - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Kolejność uczuć; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Wojciech Siemion, Konrad Kujawski, Krystyna Tkacz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Barbara Dziekan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 20 (Lie to me s. II ep. 7 (Black Friday)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:57 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 35; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Podkarpackie po naszej myśli - Podsumowanie programu RPO Województwa Podkarpackiego; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Aktualności - Wydanie 56; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Prognoza pogody 17:55 Kalejdoskop filmowy; informator kulturalny 18:00 Dzisiaj; magazyn 18:30 Aktualności 18:53 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 56; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Sportowe wydarzenia 19:30 Aktualności 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:22 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:29 ogłoszenie nadawcy - Blok ekskluzywny (sportowy wieczór i dokument); STEREO, 16:9 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Aktualności wieczorne - Wydanie 56; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:07 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Emigranci z przymusu (Unreturned, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Nathan Fisher; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:02 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:47 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 72; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:01 Emigranci z przymusu (Unreturned, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:59 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 The Looney Tunes Show (8) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (22) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo 2 (12) - serial animowany 09.00 Czarodziejki 5 (90) - serial fantasy 10.00 Tak, kochanie (23) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (400) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (123) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 4 (42) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 6 (1) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1652) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (267) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (495) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (373) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1653) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (348) - serial komediowy 20.10 Megahit: Apocalypto - dramat przygodowy, USA 2006 22.55 Odwaga i nadzieja - dramat wojenny, USA/Maroko 2006 01.10 24 godziny 6 (124) - serial sensacyjny 02.10 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (136) - serial paradokumentalny 12.15 Kocham. Enter (10) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 Szpital (10) - serial paradokumentalny 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (578) - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Kocham. Enter (11) - serial paradokumentalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (11) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (137) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1717) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (996) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (1/13) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Sekrety chirurgii (12) - reality show 00.30 Detektyw Monk 8 (14) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (847) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.10 I like it 5.30 Triumf miłości 6.25 4music 7.30 Gliniarz i prokurator 8.30 Komisarz Rex 9.30 Otchłań namiętności 10.30 Otchłań namiętności 11.30 Osaczona 12.30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa 13.00 TV Market 13.20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Komisarz Rex 16.00 Gliniarz i prokurator 17.00 Otchłań namiętności 18.00 Otchłań namiętności 19.00 Galileo 20.00 STOP Drogówka 21.00 Zagadkowe zgony 21.30 Zagadkowe zgony 22.00 Królowa sceny - film kostiumowy, Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania, 2004 0.20 mała Czarna 1.20 I like it 2.20 Gość Wydarzeń - program publicystyczny 2.35 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 3.40 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 4.10 4music 5.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:10 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11 (9/15) - program kulinarny 05:40 We Dwoje (1/16) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Męski Typ 2: Jerzy Dziewulski 07:30 Brzydula (161/180) 08:00 Brzydula (162/180) 08:30 Sąd rodzinny (189) - program sądowy 09:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (272) - program sądowy 10:30 Zaklinaczka duchów (12) 11:30 Mango Telezakupy 13:05 Dr House II (9/24) 14:05 Sąd rodzinny (190) - program sądowy 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (273) - program sądowy 16:00 Ostry dyżur (30/48) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17:00 Brzydula (163/180) 17:35 Brzydula (164/180) 18:05 Zaklinaczka duchów (14) 19:00 Dr House II (10/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20:00 Złodziejka - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/Kanada 2006 21:55 Fringe: Na granicy światów (19/22) - serial s-f, USA 22:55 Wyścig z czasem - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 01:05 Arkana Magii (1081) 03:10 Druga strona medalu 3 (4-8/8) - talk show TV Polonia 06:10 Maleńczuk śpiewa songi Kurta Weilla; recital; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 1. Ariel - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Zuzanna Antoszkiewicz, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marek Sikora, Joanna Bogacka, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 130; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 762 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - USA. Biblioteka - (178); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 11/13* - Polityka miłości - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii - prof. Leszek Balcerowicz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Cezary (Cezary); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 631* Witaj w domu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Cyfryzacja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 130; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - USA. Biblioteka - (178); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Brat, przyjaciel, papież; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 762 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 6/39 - Nauka pływania; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 12/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Marczak - (179); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (24); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 130; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 1. Ariel; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 6/39 - Nauka pływania; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 12/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 762; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (24); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych BBC One 06:00 Breakfast 09:15 Operation Hospital Food with James Martin 10:00 Homes Under the Hammer 11:00 Saints and Scroungers 11:45 Britain's Empty Homes Revisited 12.15 Bargain Hunt 13:00 BBC News at One 13:30 London News 13:45 Doctors 14:15 Only Fools and Horses 15:15 Perfection 16:00 Escape to the Country 16:30 Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is 17:15 Pointless 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 London News 19:00 The One Show 19:30 Inside Out London 20:00 EastEnders 20:30 Panorama 21:00 Penguins - Spy in the Huddle 22:00 BBC News at Ten 22:25 London News 22:32 BBC Weather 22:35 Being Eileen 23:05 Have I Got Old News For You 23:35 The Graham Norton Show 00:20 The Apprentice USA 01:00 Weatherview 01:05 Joins BBC News BBC Two 06:10 Homes Under the Hammer 07:10 Saints and Scroungers 07:55 Britain's Empty Homes Revisited 08:25 Show Me the Monet 09:10 Great British Menu 09:40 Countryfile 10:35 Click 11:00 BBC News 11:30 BBC World News 12:00 Daily Politics 13:00 The One Show 13:30 Six Nations Rugby 2013, Highlights 14:15 Coast 14:20 Mastermind 14:50 Britain's Heritage Heroes 15:20 Great British Food Revival 16:20 The Living Planet 17:15 Antiques Roadshow 18:00 Eggheads 18:30 Flog It: Trade Secrets 19:30 Great British Menu 20:00 University Challenge 20:30 Food & Drink 21:00 Dancing on the Edge 22:30 Newsnight 23:20 Wonders of Life 00:20 Film 2013 00:55 Who Do You Think You Are? 01:55 Programmes will resume at 04:00 04:00 Made of Money 04:30 The World, My Stuff and Me 05:00 History Hunt BBC Three 19:00 Top Gear 20:00 Junior Doctors: Your Life in Their Hands 21:00 The Year of Making Love 22:00 World's Craziest Fools 22:30 EastEnders 23:00 Family Guy 23:25 Family Guy 23:45 American Dad! 00:10 American Dad! 00:30 World's Craziest Fools 01:00 The Year of Making Love 02:00 People Like Us 02:55 Junior Doctors: Your Life in Their Hands BBC Four 19:00 World News Today 19:30 Great British Railway Journeys 20:00 Decisive Weapons 20:30 Britain on Film 21:00 Chivalry and Betrayal: The Hundred Years War 22:00 Storyville 23:25 Bullets, Boots and Bandages: How to Really Win at War 00:25 Britain on Film 00:55 Art of America 01:55 John Steinbeck: Voice of America 03:00 Chivalry and Betrayal: The Hundred Years War BBC News 06:00 Breakfast (BBC News Special) 08:30 BBC News 09:00 BBC News 09:30 BBC News Special: Oscars 2013 10:00 BBC News 11:00 BBC News 12:00 BBC News 13:00 BBC News 13:30 BBC News 14:00 BBC News 15:00 BBC News 16:00 BBC News 17:00 BBC News 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 Sportsday 18:45 BBC News 19:00 BBC News 20:00 BBC News 21:00 BBC News 21:30 The Oscars 2013, Review 22:00 BBC News at Ten 23:00 BBC News 00:00 BBC News 00:30 HARDtalk 01:00 Newsday 01:30 ABC World News with Diane Sawyer 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Asia Business Report 02:45 Sport Today 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Asia Business Report 03:45 Sport Today 04:00 BBC News 04:30 HARDtalk 05:00 BBC World News 05:30 World Business Report 05:45 BBC World News BBC Parliament 06:00 Political Highlights 06:35 Parliamentary Comission on Banking Standardss 10:00 London Assembly 13:30 Scottish First Minister's Questions 14:00 Wilson's World 14:30 House of Commons 15:30 House of Commons 23:00 Monday in Parliament 23:30 Northern Ireland Assembly 00:00 Daily Politics 01:00 House of Lords